I'm Sorry
by Salary Dam
Summary: Pokemon Special: DP series. Set in Act 039-Vs. Probopass&Magnezone II! Yes, Pearl is always forceful. Especially to Diamond. At least that's what he thinks.


A/N: Set in Act 039—VS Probopass and Magnezone II!  
Sorry for kind of…OOC-ness.

--

Is that right? Pearl always forced Diamond?

Pearl frowned, ignoring Cyrus and such. Well, being Dia's best friend doesn't mean being Dia's boss right? Heh.

He tries to remember all the time he spends with Dia. When practicing Manzai, all of the butt-in, all. Dia said that he has endured so much. Is that true?

_Yes, that's true. _Pearl said to himself. _I'm forcing him to do what he doesn't want. I write the verses all alone, don't care if Dia wanted to write verses too or not. I just write it, and told Dia to do it. How cruel._

He remembers when they're still in Kindergarten.

--

_Pearl, who're called 'Boss' called Diamond. "Hey gluttony! Come here!!"_

Look. He even calls that kind and cute Diamond 'gluttony'. He feels bad.

"_Yes, Pearly?" 5-year-old Diamond answered._

"_Do you know what 'Manzai' is?"Pearl asked._

_Dia shook his head. Pearl punched him lightly. "Fool! Manzai is kind of Comedy Show."_

_Dia rub his red cheek. "Aww…So?"_

_Again, Pearl punched the dark-haired-boy. "Fool! I like Manzai very much."_

Now, he has just punched his going-to-be-best-friend. How cruel he is.

"_Sooo…?"_

"_Foolish Glutton! After searching for the right man, I've found you."_

"_Right man? For what?"Dia asked curiously._

_Pearl smacked him again. "Be my 'Boke'! I'll be the Tsukkomi. Geez, how foolish."_

"_Boke? Tsukkomi??"_

"_Fool!! Read this book. Tomorrow we're going to practice! Don't be late, foolish Glutton!" After hands Diamond a thick book called 'All About Manzai', Pearl ran off._

_--_

Oh. Pearl remembers. He's also the one who've forced Dia to do Manzai. If he never force him, maybe now Dia will live happily with his own dream, cooking. Dia doesn't need to hear Pearl's compliment.

Diamond never really wants to do Manzai. He did it because his 'best friend' told him to do so. Or, force him to do so. Maybe that's why he always eats and sleeps when Pearl writes the Manzai verse.

Now Pearl feels really guilty. He never wants to do Manzai again. Why? Your partner does it just because he's forced. It's better to not do it if that's the case.

Pearl just wants to escape and escape. Until he successfully protects Lady Berlitz, he just needs to escape. He only wants to fight if that's to keep the Lady safe. What's the connection between protecting the Lady and protecting a camera? Hell, nothing. That's what he thought. He didn't care if that means giving evil people something important. As long as he can escape from the problem and escort Lady Berlitz, it's okay.

Look at Diamond. He's so brave, fighting a mighty man like Cyrus. Not like him. A Hasty boy who're always thinking how to escape. Forceful boy. Selfish Boy. Cruel Boy. Pathetic Boy. Aah, he's such a bad boy.

Not like Diamond. A relaxed boy who is always protects his friends and something important to everyone. Kind Boy. Smart Boy. Aah, he's such a good boy.

Pearl then realizes that Dia is right. He'll never escape anymore. But still, his guilt will never be erased. It will remain forever. But first, he needs to help his best friend.

Pearl orders Chatot to snatch the important Camera, much to Diamond's surprise.

"Pearl?!"Dia said, gasping.

Pearl just smiled. "Chatlord, keep that camera out of that scary-looking man's reach!"

"Why…Pearl?"Dia still can't believe.

Pearl gazes to distant sky. "Shut up and fight, Dia."

--

After all of that ruckus, Pearl and Diamond silently sat in Pokémon Center. They're both nervous. However, Dia summons all of his courage, and said,

"I'm sorry for earlier, P-Pearl."Dia said quietly. "I just want to protect that camera. I didn't consider your feelings."

Pearl stares at him."Fool. I'm the one who should apologize, not you."

Dia turns to him."…But…"

Pearl grabs Diamond's shoulder."Diamond. Did you know why our eyes' placed in the front?"

"Err…because if it's placed in our hair it will look ridiculous??"

Pearl slapped him. "Absolutely not! It's because we need to look forward! Forget all the bad things in the past and go straight! To the bright future!"

Dia stares at him in amazement."…You're sounding like you're Nobita's teacher in Doraemon. He says the exact thing on Volume 9 Chapter 1."

Pearl slapped him again."Who cares?!"

"Ehehe, I'm just kidding." Dia giggled. "…But Thanks, Pearl."

Pearl smiled and let go of Dia's shoulders. "No problem."

Pearl then ran off. Dia smiled. "…But, I wonder where he is going?"

--

Pearl just runs. Run from anything. 'Yes, I said that we mustn't dwell on the past and look forward. But we can't live without our past.'

'Past will always haunts us wherever we go. I just want to shut Dia's mouth so I can escape.'

'The truth is, I'm still feeling guilty. I can't just erase all that things.' Pearl stopped. 'So…'

From corner of his eyes, Pearl can see Dia's trying to catch up with him. Oh well, that's Diamond. But it goes on as Pearl's planned. The plan is: Pearl wants to say a big apologize to both him and Lady Berlitz. The Lady's already waiting at the promised place. _Everything's going well._ Pearl thought.

As Dia ran towards him, suddenly a mad driver's truck launches towards the red-cap boy. Pearl gasped. The peoples screams, "LOOK OUT!!" Diamond turns to see a huge truck, ready to hit him just a few seconds later…

_**CRASH**_

Diamond opens his eyes. He found himself on the corner of the road. "…Wasn't I going to die? What happened…"Dia stopped when he sees something in front of him. Actually, it's a body. Yes, it's _Pearl's lifeless body._

"PEARL!!"Dia screamed. Pearl, almost died, smiled."Why are you…screaming…my name? I'm right in…front of…you." Pearl can't say it correctly because it hurts so. The peoples gather around them. Some were calling for Ambulance, while some were looking with sad looks.

"But! BUT!! You're hurt! So badly!!"Dia cries. "It's my fault!!"

"Fool. It's not your fault. Now stop crying like an idiot. Wait, you're idiot." Pearl said coolly, even if his body feels like nothing but pain. He can see his own blood.

"This is how it should be."Pearl said, closing his eyes.

The Ambulance arrived. But it's too late. Dia cries harder.

"I'm sorry, Diamond."

With that, Pearl no longer exists.

--

A/N: Well…Bad Ending? Ehehe. I love Pearl so much…But his angst-time is too short…at least, I want him to keep frowning about his 'forceful' personality for 2 Chapter…In that 2 Chapter, he'll avoid Dia…Lady Berlitz asked him what is wrong…But…AAAH.

That's It! I'm sorry for the Grammar!!


End file.
